


欲望把眼前的地板铺满

by littlestar777



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 01:48:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16254194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlestar777/pseuds/littlestar777





	欲望把眼前的地板铺满

他被推倒在冰冷的露台上，大理石泛着森冷的光，几乎将那轮皎洁的月攥在了尘世之中。映入眼帘的是仿佛近在咫尺的海，有海潮声随着风一起飘了过来。

有人在唱歌。他这样想着的时候就像被打开了身体，然后和覆上来的那具与此刻冰冷的大理石板截然不同的温热身躯以最原始的姿态纠缠在一起。

他就像是从深海之中走到岸上的美人鱼，忍受着被强行打开了身体仿佛撕裂般的痛楚。

嘴唇被轻轻的吸吮舔弄着，温柔到让他想落泪。

也是可以的吧。他听见了藏着欲望的喘息，原始的律动让他有种仿佛在母亲的子宫中随着那温热的液体摆动着身体的错觉。鸣人无声地搂着那具散发着强烈又不容忽视的荷尔蒙的身躯，眼角渗出的生理性泪水顺着纹路滑进他的发里。

他跟他的弟弟，在皎洁的月色之下做爱。

 

上  
漩涡鸣人从房里出来的时候正好跟宇智波佐助碰了个正着。佐助穿得十分随意却掩盖不了与生俱来的高雅气质，而他穿着“萌即是正义”的死宅 T 恤和绿色的青蛙短裤，谁高谁低一目了然。

“真是恶俗。”佐助像是忍无可忍丢下了这句话，率先扭头走人。

鸣人看着他比起原来好像稍微拔高了一点的背影比了个中指，然后又低头看了自己身上的衣服，有那么丢人么？要不，去换件“战队列车”的 T 恤？……他站在原地想了半天，最后还是直接踩着人字拖，从佐助紧闭着大门的房间经过，走到楼下去吃早饭。

他是在七岁的时候被宇智波家收养的，那时候的鼬已经上高中了，家里唯一年龄相当的是已经能够上小学却因为年纪不合要求被拒入学的佐助， 非要用个词来形容两个人关系的话，勉强可以说得上是青梅竹马。

鼬对这个半路强行多出来的弟弟虽然说不上多疼爱有加，但也是和平共处；倒是佐助，对于这个金发碧眼看起来比他还要瘦弱的半路哥哥十分不满。美琴讶于以佐助这样的性格居然会主动挑衅鸣人，但对于鼬和佐助一直都兄友弟恭的相处来说，佐助和鸣人倒更像是年纪相仿的兄弟之间的相处方式让她觉得很有趣。

两个人经常一言不合就打架，刚开始鸣人还会呜呜的哭，后来就死活不在佐助面前掉泪，还说一定要打得佐助满地找牙，一边忍着泪意一边装出气势汹汹的样子就连富岳看到了忍不住要笑。这样一来，佐助就更觉得家人比较偏爱鸣人，于是愈发喜欢找鸣人的茬，直到上中学后，两个人的关系才逐渐缓和起来。

鼬的话早就已经从家里搬出去了，佐助正在吃着早餐，富岳看佣人拿过来的早报，美琴正一脸笑容地招呼鸣人快点过来吃早餐。

他在佐助对面坐下，接过美琴递过来的蜂蜜水，还是温的，跟家长打招呼：“叔叔阿姨早。”  
“实习怎么样？不如还是直接来家里公司吧，你叔叔会替你安排好的。”   
鸣人放下已经空掉的玻璃杯，拿起叉子皱着眉头将蔬菜先放进嘴里吃掉，含糊地说：“不用啦阿姨，我现在在的这家公司福利待遇挺好的，毕竟我是实习生多做点是应该的。”

美琴还是不放心，看了自家丈夫一眼，还想继续劝他。佐助放下手里的餐具，拿着餐巾擦了擦嘴巴，说了句“我吃饱了”就要退席。美琴问他，你要去哪里？

去‘约会’。佐助看着金发碧眼正低头切三文治的鸣人，他的眼睛是纯粹的黑，带着无机质的冷。

宇智波美琴听了正要高兴，却又被小儿子的神情给迷惑，那种雄性生物对于自己的所有物才会出现的强烈占有欲的神态让她微微不安。  
于是她只能说，记得早点回来。

佐助漫不经心答了，也不跟继续低头吧嗒吧嗒吃着早点的义兄打招呼， 很快就走了。  
鸣人，你们两个人吵架了吗？  
没有啊，他已经很久没跟我说过话了。

美琴苦笑，伸手拍了拍他的脑袋，手底下一片柔软的触感，只是…… 他颈侧似乎有着，跟淤青又不太像的痕迹。去约会。小儿子的回答在耳边响起，她收回了手，想，都长大了啊。可是心底却始终浮现着小儿子刚才那个眼神，仿佛要将一切都吞噬的眼神。

“阿姨我吃完了。”鸣人抹了抹嘴，“我昨天睡得太晚，要回去补个觉， 下午我要出去一下，晚上晚点回来别等我啦。”  
“好，去吧。”

\- 存在于假象背后的真相 -

只要推开这扇门，就能看见一地流泻而下的银色。

他们总是在这种时候相会，避开所有人，悄悄的躲在这个仿佛隔绝了一切世俗的房间，肆意而浪荡。

他打开自己的身体，让白日看起来水火不容的弟弟毫不怜惜的插了进来。湿滑柔软的内壁吞吐绞紧着涨得紫红的茎体，发出淫靡又放荡黏腻到如同水一般的声音，早已习惯了这种情事的后穴在激烈的抽插之中做出热情无比的反应。

鸣人躺在柔软的床铺之中发出沙哑而魅惑的喘息，他的金发在皎洁的月色之下笼罩上一层朦胧的白，从他额角渗出的每一滴汗水都在诉说着正被如何用力的疼爱着。他的指尖嵌入了弟弟白皙的背部，因为极致的快感让他已经欲生欲死，根本无法克制自己的力道。

神爱世人。  
那么神会垂怜堕落于深渊之中的罪人么？

 

他不会祈祷、乞求任何救赎，在这场谁都无能为力的极致欢愉之中， 他和他只能继续以抵死相缠的姿势诉说着内心深处藏着的无法看见天日的欲望。

他们在窥探深渊的同时，深渊也在窥探着他们。

什么都不想思考了。鸣人凑近了他的弟弟，用那不成调的声音如同诱惑海上旅人的海妖，在那个青年耳边说道：“射在我里面。”

青年吻住他的嘴唇，将他所有的呻吟全数吞没。  
远处的潮声又继续喧嚣着，只剩那清冷的月色，一切如旧。

中

血缘关系。直系、旁系和三代以内的旁系血亲。都不包含他和佐助的关系。  
他们是没有任何血缘关系的陌生人。  
所以说，肌肤相亲，沉迷在大人和欲望的世界中，也是没关系的吧？

—欲望把眼前的地板铺满—

鸣人从以前开始就能够感受到明显的恶意，所以他也很清楚的知道， 佐助很讨厌他。

在被宇智波家收养后的很长一段时间鸣人都无法适应跟自己之前截然相反的生活。宇智波家是出身殷实的贵族，还保持着大正时期的习惯，家里时刻都有妆容精致带着恰到好处微笑的下人时刻等待着主人随时呼唤的命令。在他起来的时候就会有两位佣人进来伺候他洗漱；等他洗漱完毕之后， 一丝不苟的佣人会为他换上染着浅浅洗衣剂的味道的干净衣物，就连袜子都是新的，雪白到刺目的地步；由管家亲自牵着他下楼，坐到大到空旷的餐桌前，道完早安，然后由家主动筷之后再跟着吃早饭。

他看着面前从来没见过的餐点发愣，安静的餐桌上并没有人在意到这个初来乍到的孩子的不安。他想着母亲做的简餐，冒着热气和散发着温暖的香味，而不是面前这毫无温度的西式简餐。

“连叉子都不会用么，好蠢。”

鸣人听见了坐在他左手旁的宇智波家幺子，也已经是他名义上的弟弟这样讥讽的说道。他难堪的红了脸，在想要生气的时候，他却无法克制的落下了泪，最后呜咽出声。失去了家人的痛苦和处在陌生坏境之中的所有不满一下子都爆发出来，他无法跟对他不闻不问看起来就很淡漠的鼬哥倾诉，也没办法跟虽然很和蔼但是总是忙于打理族内事物的美琴寻求安慰， 就连他名义上的弟弟，都时刻保持着对于他这个十分突兀就入侵了他家庭的敌人强烈而尖锐的敌意，不肯退让。

他只能孤单的在这里，独自忍受着害怕和寂寞。

“佐助，快向鸣人哥哥道歉。”美琴伸出手把哭泣的鸣人抱在怀里， 微微严厉的跟小儿子说道。

“他才不是我的哥哥！我的哥哥只有鼬一个人！！”从未受过母亲当面训斥的佐助很大声地重复着自己的立场，仿佛这样就能将这个入侵者给驱逐出去。

鸣人抽噎的声音停住了，他看着佐助气得通红的脸色，抖着声音问他： “你就这么讨厌我吗？”

被问到的人一愣，正要把藏在心底很久的话说出口的时候，却被躲在母亲怀里的那个半路哥哥的眼神给击中。其实为什么会讨厌这个人呢？因为他的头发是漂亮的金色，眼睛是透明的蓝，甚至连笑容的方式都在告诉佐助，这个人跟他是不一样的。

他就那样怔怔地看着占据了他母亲怀抱中湿润的双眼，忘了自己刚才究竟要说什么。

—我又没有看见他们是什么东西—

 

“你第一次做爱的对象是谁？”  
鸣人打开这张纸条的时候被噎了一下，喝得醉醺醺的好友搭着他的肩膀凑过去看他手里的纸条，很快就嚷嚷了起来。

“Wow~ 超劲爆！想知道小鸣人第一次 sex 的对象是谁吗？”  
“想！！”  
一下子就响起热烈的附议声，徒留鸣人在震耳欲聋的背景声中只觉得在慢慢地沉入潮湿又阴暗的沼泽中。

今天是木叶大学 37 级学生的聚会。一下子都到齐了让在学校还有遗憾的人抓住了希望的尾巴，趁着谢师宴结束，年轻人抱着显而易见的别有用心的态度提出了续摊的建议，没有任何人拒绝。

放纵的快感很容易就让人迷失自我，在酒精的影响下更是如此。真心话大冒险一次玩得比一次疯，以抓阄形式作为最后一轮环节就画上圆满句点的活动，居然是以一直都十分好运神奇的避开了游戏的漩涡鸣人，而且这张很明显是由男生字迹写出来的问题隐藏着的深意简直不言而喻。

“怎么？想要选择大冒险吗？”好友撞了撞一直一言不发的鸣人，满脸坏笑。  
“既然你们这样想知道那我就告诉你们好了。”鸣人耸了耸肩，“是飞机杯。”  
“嘁——”一片嘘声。 “不愧是在室男！这么逊，难道你第二次的对象依旧是飞机杯？”   
“让我承认逊一次就够了，还非得逼我承认第二次么？”鸣人翻了个白眼撞开了像是黏在他身上的好友，“受不了现场的嘘声，我要退场整理一下情绪才能控制住自己不要动手灭口的冲动。”  
摇晃又迷幻的灯光，歇斯底里的音乐。  
鸣人逆行穿过热闹的舞池走向洗手间，有人毫不避讳就站在门口亲吻互相爱抚，他淡定地拉开了男厕所的门走了进去，将那暧昧的声音隔在了外面。

他拧开水龙头，鞠了一把水直接就往脸上泼。支棱的头发被水打湿后贴在了额头上，有水珠顺着他的眉头落在他金色的眼睫上，摇摇欲坠。鸣人看着镜中那个脸色微红神态却冰冷无比的自己，如此的陌生却又熟悉。

说谎的人要吞一千根针。

鸣人看着自己抬手摸了一下自己的喉咙，能吞得下去么，一千根针， 可能会死吧，不，一定会死的。被细小却尖锐的针体扎破喉管，然后从皮肤之中就像是破土而出的嫩芽一样，狠狠教训着他这个厚颜无耻的说谎者。

你第一次的做爱对象是谁？   
是我弟弟。

他金色羽睫上的那颗水珠终于被地吸引力所带走，砸在了一片狼藉的池面上，很快就没了痕迹。

从洗手间出来之后，鸣人并没有回卡座上去，直接打电话跟好友打了个电话说家里有事要先走，也不等对方回复，他就切断了电话。

在夜店门口很容易就拦到了在守株待兔的 taxi，他说了地址之后就靠在椅背上休息。车上放着午夜电台，都是一些色情女主播在装作可爱的“啊啊” 叫来换取收听率，鸣人没有叫司机换台，听着女孩子柔弱娇嫩的喘息声他却心如止水。  
这不是早就知道的事实么，他只能在跟弟弟做爱的时候才能硬的起来。一路畅通无阻的回到了家里，鸣人拒绝了管家要清洁一楼的浴场让他去泡澡的提议。他今天很累，想要早点休息，准备上楼的时候他像想到了什么，问立在一旁要目送他上楼的管家：“佐助回来了么？”  
“少爷已经休息了。”  
鸣人点点头，挥挥手示意让他早点休息别管自己了，然后放轻了脚步上楼。

一楼是富岳和美琴的卧室，整层就一个房间。二楼是鼬的卧室，但鼬搬出去了所以二楼就空着没人住。三楼是他和佐助的卧室，因为佐助跟他的关系一直十分僵硬，美琴当初提出来让他们俩个人住一起是为了联络两个人的感情，只是效果明显不怎么样，依旧是在家里零对话，就连富岳对于养子和小儿子如此紧张的气氛都束手无策。

鸣人的房间位于三楼最里面的那个房间。这里是当初佐助在挑选房间时指定让他住的，鸣人那时候也不肯服输，就一口咬定要住这间房。这间房其实是杂物间，采光和空气流通都不怎么样，好在虽说是杂物间但也不差， 与流离失所相比，这里已经很好了。

鸣人放轻了脚步从佐助的门前经过，佐助睡觉很浅，一有风吹草动就很容易被惊醒。就在他轻手轻脚握住了自己房门把手准备打开的时候，身后那道毫无睡意的熟悉男声让他所有的努力都付之东流。

“过来。”  
这两个字是最简单的命令，同样也是他们之间的暗号。作为丢弃掉一切伦理道德只为一同沉入欲海的信号。

 

下

早已习惯被这双手拥抱的温度。

佐助毫不掩饰他急不可耐的心情，将门关上的那一刻他就把名义上的哥哥推倒在地上，霸道而强势的吻住了义兄的嘴唇，而后开始迫切地渴求想要触碰他的肌肤。

鸣人承受着这个不言而喻的吻，激烈的唇舌交缠是点燃欲火的信号。不知道从什么时候开始，记忆中那个神色始终淡漠对自己冷言冷语的纤细少年长成了能够拥抱他的人。

我和佐助，究竟是从什么时候开始变成这样的呢？  
没有任何语言，只有纯粹而强烈的肢体动作。他们之间的情事总是带着粗暴又激烈的色彩——并不是不会温柔，而是无法温柔。

在被强硬地丢在床上以后背位的姿势被侵入的鸣人绷紧了大腿腿根， 感受着涨大的茎体从他柔软的穴口之中缓慢又磨人的进入他的体内，他揪紧了身底下的床单，调整着自己的姿势。佐助不等他适应，俯下身咬住他颈侧的动脉，死死扣住压低他的腰狠狠抽插凿入，带着要将他置于死地的力度，喷洒在他颈侧的呼吸和微微的刺痛就像兽类宣誓着自己的所有权。

鸣人发出难耐的喘息，强烈的快感顺着尾脊像过电般上升蔓延，仿佛整个人漂浮在云端。他无法思考，任由弟弟支配着他的身体，让欲望拽着他们向深渊沉沦。  
佐助的手在他被汗湿的肌肤上游走，渴望、痴迷、隐忍、压抑……什么都不要隐藏，在这里只需要忠实于自己最为原本的欲望。

你想占有我，对吗？  
在欲望沸腾翻滚平息之后，他们并没有拥抱。

鸣人无力的翻了个身，与不肯从他体内退出去的佐助对视。他在试图平息自己的呼吸，胸腔中跳动的心脏在激情而强烈的快感中仿佛要挣脱胸腔的束缚而跳出来一样，这样的感觉让鸣人头脑有些发晕，可是眼前的佐助却让他更加晕眩。  
这是他藏在心底所深爱着的人。

佐助就那样微微喘息着静静看着鸣人，看他绯红的眼角和红肿的嘴唇， 被汗濡湿的鬓发和起伏的胸膛。鸣人就像是于月夜才会盛放的昙花，而他只能在午夜的时候才能短暂的占有他。  
“鸣人。”他低沉而沙哑地叫出义兄的名字。  
在他身下的哥哥用那双湿润的蓝眸专注的回望了过来。

那种只在他们两个人之间存在的、近似魅惑般的香气又再次袅袅的发散了出来。佐助靠近了他的义兄，温柔的吻住被他蹂躏过无数次的嘴唇， 吮吸、舔弄，交换着彼此的气息。收到了信号的鸣人，再次打开了自己的身体， 接受这个他无法抗拒的邀请。  
这里是禁区，是安全的非法地带。在这里他们可以尽情地拥抱亲吻， 甚至在月下做爱。这个房间里的每一寸空间都充斥他们俩交合过后的气味， 完完全全属于他们的秘密基地，没有任何人会侵入跟知晓。  
——也是由欲望为首的失乐园。

—欲望把眼前的地板铺满—

佐助并不讨厌鸣人，甚至可以说得上是有点喜欢的。如果鸣人不是他名义上的哥哥的话。

在最初的开始，这个金发碧眼的小孩进入到他的世界当中，佐助就有种不妙的感觉——因为鸣人是如此的与众不同。宇智波一族自持贵族身份， 从来不会在人前做出任何跟“失礼”和“出格”挂钩的事情。完美又刻板是宇智波一族的标签，佐助也不例外。

但鸣人的出现打破了原本在他的世界之中的那条永远不会有偏差的界线，和他之前对于自己本身的认知。

什么时候被鸣人吸引走全部的注意力的佐助已经记不起来，等到他发现的时候警报早已失去了有效期。佐助不喜欢在鸣人的名字前面加上“佐助的哥哥”这个称谓，明明根本没有任何血缘关系。  
他困惑于自己为什么对鸣人是他哥哥这件事如此的排斥和反感，却始终找不到答案和理由。这种困惑并未随着他的年龄增长而消失，反而愈演愈烈，最后几乎要成心病。每次家长在家庭聚会的时候总是会时不时提到“佐助要跟鸣人哥哥好好相处”时，佐助的心脏就像被毒蛇咬了一口——毒液顺着皮肤之下的血管迅速蔓延，麻痹他的感官又撩拨着他的愤怒。

“这种吊车尾怎么可能是我的哥哥？”他的声音像沁过冰，带着毫不掩饰的厌恶和冷漠。  
为什么你要用这种眼神看着我？佐助在鸣人沉默又平静的眼神中，第一次移开了自己的视线。

不欢而散之后，宇智波家的养子和幺子陷入了漫长的冷战之中。美琴再也不会尝试叫佐助和鸣人一起，因为两个人在一起见面只会让彼此的关系变得更加僵硬和无可扭转；就连富岳都会尽量不在两个人面前提到对方的名字。  
这是死局。

鸣人并不会特意避开他，在相遇的时候声调没有任何变化的跟他打招呼，即使被冷漠对待也没有在意。但佐助却在那之后为自己没有回应鸣人而感到后悔和内疚，这件事情是他一手造成的，鸣人是无辜的，却要被迫一起承担这种后果。  
如果他一直得不到答案，只会重复陷入这种死局。

这种局面一直持续到高中时期。鸣人即将毕业要选填志愿，美琴不希望鸣人离开自己的身边，整天耳提面命要鸣人选填本地大学，就连吃饭的时候也不会放过给鸣人洗脑的机会。  
佐助虽然不想承认，但大脑一直都根深蒂固有着鸣人会永远留在这个家里的认知，即使不能正常对话也没关系，鸣人还在他身边，这就足够了。所以当美琴向鸣人提出尽量挑选本地大学的时候，他就像被人狠狠敲了一闷棍，晕眩到想吐。

鸣人会离开这个家，然后离开他。  
原来鸣人并不是被这个家给束缚住，他有足够的自由飞向更为广阔的天空中。佐助想，鸣人不属于任何人，可是我想让他属于我。  
佐助在那个晚上第一次梦见了鸣人。  
既不妖娆也不多姿，就如同无数的平常一样的鸣人出现在他的梦里。没有平时一说话就炸毛的态度，他只是笑着靠近了佐助，用那双朦胧到多情的蓝色眼睛看着佐助，温顺到让他血液中沉寂已久的疯狂瞬间沸腾起来。  
他上了鸣人。  
一次又一次的占有他，让鸣人大声的喘息出来，吻遍他的全身，让他一次又一次在自己身下射出来发出呜咽般的求饶声。佐助无法遏制这种近乎征服般的快感所带来的愉悦，他想要看到鸣人因为自己给予他的快感而沦陷的样子，他并不觉得这种行为有什么不对的地方。  
道德？伦理？佐助什么都不在乎，他想要的，就是漩涡鸣人而已。

带着后知后觉的意味，佐助在清晨醒来看着自己一片狼藉的地方，终于明白那蛰伏在他心里时不时嘶嘶吐信的毒蛇是什么——  
名为被欲望所俘虏的爱情。

 

—你告诉我那样的你想干嘛—

人类的欲望（Desire）是由人的本性产生的想达到某种目的的要求，欲望无善恶之分，关键在于如何控制。世界上所有动物最原始的、最基本的一种本能。从人的角度讲是心理到身体的一种渴望、满足，它是一切动物存在必不可少的需求。一切动物最基本的欲望就是生存与存在。（*）

鸣人翻着手上的书，枯燥无味的心理课和年迈的导师的讲解让他有点昏昏欲睡。早知道如此无聊就不答应丁次来帮他上课点到，周围的人几乎都睡了一大半，在这种情况下鸣人也不由得想要投降。  
他打了个哈欠，手指上有着浅浅的牙印，比起早晨起来的时候已经消退了很多。就像是某种誓言之下所给予的印迹，鸣人把书竖了起来，完美的立成书墙然后压在手臂上闭上了眼睛。

这是最基本的一种本能，从心理到身体的一种渴望、满足…… 早就知道了，欲望这种东西。

鸣人有段时间会很怕看见佐助。  
他不知道自己为什么会产生这样的情绪，就连佐助的声音都能让他产生全身像被电流经过一样的酥酥麻麻的感觉。好在他跟佐助之间的关系在中学时期开始后就不算融洽，只要见面能够好好打招呼，在维持表面的和平不让叔叔阿姨担心就可以了。

由于都是入读同一所学校，即使尽量错开时间还是有很大的几率会碰  
到。

“不用特意避开我。”少年冷冷地说，“我也不怎么想看到你。”   
鸣人哑然。  
虽然在家里两个人都当对方是透明人，但在学校的时候鸣人和佐助的相处要稍微自然一点，鸣人明白这是佐助不想给他难堪。佐助总是在冷言冷语之下藏着不易觉察的温柔，鸣人对于自己知道佐助这不为人知的一点有着窃喜般的开心。

就像当初佐助不肯承认他是他的哥哥的时候，在晚上所有人都睡着了偷偷跑到他的房间，在他枕头旁边放了只全新的绿色小青蛙，并且小声跟他说了声对不起之后很快就跑了。装睡的鸣人抱着新得到的玩具，第一次在这个陌生又大到可怕的宅子里睡得无比香甜。

他喜欢佐助不经意间对他流露出来的温柔，让他眷恋又舍不得放手。所以在鸣人撞见佐助被同班的女生告白的时候，比起为弟弟高兴的情绪，更像有什么东西被人强行夺走的感觉让鸣人感受到一种痛。  
佐助会跟她交往吗？她长得那么可爱，应该会的吧。  
鸣人失魂落魄的回到了家，连晚饭都没吃闷头大睡，即使在梦中他也只是那个站在角落里看着佐助接过了女生的情书时几乎要哭出来的少年。  
他就像长在阴影里的蘑菇，任由自己脸上沐浴着藏在阳光之下虚伪的笑容，内心却潮湿又阴暗到永远不见天日。

鸣人不知道究竟是哪里出了问题。  
在他婉拒了 S 市来的教授邀请他去 S 市读大学的时候，撞见了好像是在这家咖啡厅约会的佐助。佐助正在陪那个女生站在透明的玻璃橱窗中挑选蛋糕，他神情淡淡，时不时看腕表，却在女生拽他衣袖的时候会给予似乎陷入两难抉择的她意见。  
鸣人几乎是下意识就想避开佐助，却被那个教授揽住了肩膀。三十而立的男人弯着眉眼，凑在他耳边低声地问，要走么？过于暧昧的姿势让鸣人起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，可是比起亲耳听见佐助承认约会，此刻先避开才是最好的选择。

“不是说你有两个哥哥么？你二哥喜欢什么味道的蛋糕？”  
“我只有一个哥哥。”佐助冷冷地否决女生的提问。

这句话就像是剪断鸣人理智的利器。  
在剥开事实的外衣所露出的残忍又血淋淋的真相让鸣人眼眶发酸。佐助总是要在他们两个人之间划下难以跨越的界线，让每次试图靠近他的自己像个笨蛋一样，我当然知道我不是你的哥哥，但最起码，不要这样就轻易否决掉这层薄如蝉翼的关系啊。  
至少这样的话，我就能稍微的，比别人能够靠近你一点。

他像是被打足了气的气球，走到佐助面前，像是示威一样跟微微吃惊的佐助打了个招呼：“怎么还不回家？跟女朋友在约会？”  
佐助要开口回答却看见了站在他身后微笑的男人。  
鸣人不明白为什么佐助还算平静的表情在看见这位教授的一瞬间就变得如同刺刀一般尖锐。  
佐助冷冷牵了一下嘴角，反问：“你呢？约会？”

 

“是啊。”鸣人的话音未落，就看见了露出一个奇怪笑容的佐助毫不犹豫地上前对站在他身边的男人挥动了拳头。

在一片混乱当中，鸣人握住佐助的手趁乱逃跑。他不能让佐助遇到危险， 也不想让佐助遇到危险，至于接下来究竟要怎么办，他却一点头绪都没有只知道抓住佐助像无头苍蝇一样在大街小巷之中乱跑。  
雨不知道什么时候下了起来。  
他和佐助在大雨中一言不发的逃跑，会被抓走吗？佐助会不会要坐牢？ 鸣人近乎恐慌地在想，他的手没有一点温度，并不是因为这场雨，而是他在害怕。

“我叫你停下来！”  
保持着交握的手被狠狠的用力一扯，鸣人后知后觉感到了痛，他回过头看着跟在他身后的弟弟，满脸茫然：“佐、佐助，要快点离开这里……”  
“我说你啊。”被雨水打湿了头发的少年，从黑色的刘海之后所露出犹如盯住猎物的眼神，他带着笃定和自信，说，“你喜欢我吧？”  
啊。鸣人听见自己干涩的发出了一声如同在哭的回应。  
那场雨是一切崩坏的开端。  
瞬间调换了位置，佐助拽着鸣人在雨中拦下了 taxi，目的地是旅馆。司机或多或少藏着探究的眼神让鸣人十分不安，但佐助握着他的手没有松开。

而他们在仿佛将世界都要湮没的大雨之中，斩断了束缚住他们的尘世因缘。

被进入的感觉并不愉快，鸣人简直就像活生生被劈开了腿的人鱼，简单又潦草的润滑做得并不到位，只有结合的地方的高温让两个溺水般的人感受到了活着的真实。  
他们在赤裸的拥抱中交换了彼此的初吻。

梦境中的所有一切都成为了现实，也如同脱了缰的野马超乎了他们两人的想象。

殴打教授的事很快被鼬完美的解决了，他并不会询问佐助为什么要对教授动手，只当弟弟是年少气盛，而且他要做的事不足以让他抽空来对“可能处于叛逆期”的弟弟做些什么开导。  
佐助和鸣人开始私会。

在家里相处时依旧维持着疏离的表象，一到夜晚的时候就回到属于他们的世界，进入他们的秘密的基地，成为欲望的俘虏，肆意妄为。

“这位同学，下课了哦。”

 

鸣人迷茫地睁开了自己的眼睛，在被眼前陌生的女孩子再次提醒之后， 他连忙收拾起自己的东西：“谢谢谢谢……”如果不是被提醒，他肯定要睡过头。

欲望虽没善恶之分，但伴随着“不好”（类似恶）的欲望所带来的将会是缠绕在心头无法驱散的罪恶感。

鸣人看着那行字慢慢被人抹掉，然后像逃跑似的离开这间教室。

这是第一次在家中‘那个房间（秘密）’之外的地方发生肉体关系， 这让鸣人产生了一种强烈到近乎要昏厥的羞耻感。

他们无声而激烈的肉体交缠，没有任何声音，只有肉体与肉体碰撞时发出的闷响。  
粗暴。没有前戏，没有爱抚，也没有往日翻涌且煽动人心的情欲—— 仅仅只是充满了戾气和愤怒的发泄，和那藏在暴乱面具之后的悲伤。

他们就像两头正在互相嗜咬的雄狮，喉间隐忍的不是情欲所带来的快感，而是想要置对方于死地的嘶吼。

这不是做爱，只是一场毫无感情的宣泄。

鸣人被佐助压进了柔软的床铺之中以后背位的姿势进入，他根本看不到佐助的脸，只有后穴火辣辣且近乎撕裂般的感觉在提醒着他这场狂乱而痛苦的交欢是由他弟弟带来的，而鸣人在枕头柔软的触感中只有满心的屈辱。他绷紧了腿根想要阻止弟弟毫不温柔的进犯，身体大幅度扭动、挣扎着想要找到机会脱身，僵硬的肢体语言间接表达出鸣人在抗拒佐助的亲近——这是第一次——他们性事一向都温柔不起来，但这并不代表佐助可以在他不同意的时候对他做出他不想做的事。

可是早已习惯情事的后穴在佐助的抽插之中，从最初的排斥逐渐变成了迎合，干涩的后穴慢慢变得柔软而温顺起来。此刻熟悉的快感就像是冰冷黏腻的毒蛇，在他背上一路蜿蜒爬行留下湿冷的触感，而后缠住了他的脖子在耳边嘶嘶吐信——鸣人只觉得出痛。

佐助无言的愤怒尖锐细致的从相贴的肌肤中通过他的皮肤渗透到他的血管之中，令鸣人的四肢百骸都感染沁于来自于佐助身上强烈却又仿佛一触即碎的愤怒。

他们无法言明事实，也没有任何办法挣脱与日俱增由欲望所带来的恶果。  
只能像被捕获于网中的困兽，放纵自己沉沦同时也要压抑真实的情感，如此矛盾的在那个小世界中隐秘相爱，做最后的无畏挣扎。

 

“你的罪恶感，现在有没有减少一点？”

佐助的声音在颤抖着，很轻，听起来就像是要哭。鸣人眨了一下眼睛， 眼睫上悬挂着的汗珠如同眼泪一般坠落，他只觉得身体从内部被蛀空，佐助的问句在空旷的身躯中反复回响。

眼角的余光能看见洒在地板上清冷的月色，十分轻易地就铺满了暴露在月色范围内的地板，莹白到近乎透亮。鸣人喘了一口气，觉得自己下一秒可能就要死去。

“没有。”在远处的潮声再次飘过来的时候鸣人又再次重复，“没有。”

 

—欲望将眼前的地板铺满，爱便如此算计开来—

你有女朋友么？  
有。  
是谁？  
当然……是你啊。

鸣人从梦中醒了过来，他拼命的大口大口呼吸，梦中极具压迫感和惊恐的视线让他窒息。真实到可怕的噩梦让他手脚冰冷，那几道视线仿佛还停留在他身上，如芒刺背。鸣人疲倦地将手指插入自己的金发中，床头旁边放着的青蛙闹钟显示的时间是三点二十七分。

他掀开了被子，赤着脚走下了床——大概是出汗太多造成体内水分流失，鸣人有点口渴，想要去找水喝。

鸣人基本不用开灯就顺利的踩过柔软的喀什米尔羊毛毯走到房门口， 他的房间摆设跟之前在真正属于他自己的那个家摆设相差无几。刚来的那段时间他总是半夜做噩梦或者哭泣，佐助有次起夜去楼下拿东西的时候看见他半夜坐在自己房门口无声的哭。佐助不是那种乐于助人的性格，但是看见自己虽然很讨厌的新来的义兄哭得身体都在哆嗦又为了不打扰到别人而咬着嘴唇的样子，又不免动了恻隐之心。

隔天佐助借着在吃饭的机会就说自己想要换一张床，美琴问他刚买的为什么要换？佐助很轻描淡写的说因为跟之前的床不一样，不习惯所以晚上都睡不着。毕竟是宇智波家的女主人，一下子就听懂了佐助的弦外之音， 她很快就叫人替佐助换了床，也借着这个机会找来了人替鸣人特意布置了一下房间。在这种人为的“熟悉”环境中，虽然还是有些忐忑和不安，但鸣人却已经不会再睡不安稳了。

鸣人也看见了总是对他抱着强烈敌意的弟弟藏在冷言冷语之下那不可思议的温柔。

 

他打开了房门，放轻了脚步从佐助的房门口经过去一楼拿水喝。夜晚的宇智波宅有点像经常玩的那款游戏里面的一个场景，冰冷、毫无生机却又拥有尖锐的华丽沐浴在皎洁的月色下，一如宇智波家族，虽是高贵又久远的名门，但有着挥之不去的腐朽感——那是历经过漫长时间所沉淀积累下来的。

一口气把一瓶 550ml 的饮用水喝完，微凉的水质让身体中的沉重感褪去了不少，将空瓶丢在垃圾桶里面之后鸣人去顺便洗了把脸，总算舒服了不少。

他关掉小灯又重新上楼准备回房间睡觉，路过佐助的房间里是亮着灯的，鸣人又想起之前自己做的那个梦。梦里佐助被问到有没有女朋友，鸣人无法阻止佐助说出真相，最后他被美琴震惊的脸和富岳难掩厌恶的神情给吓醒。

对于佐助他从来都没有任何把握能够掌控。

而藏在自己心底犹如跗骨之蛆的罪恶感，鸣人也无能为力。他不擅长做选择题，也不明白什么叫做迂回战术，如果一旦要选择的话，他只会做出让所有人都伤心的选择。  
鸣人的勇气早就在“家人”这个认知中像被丢进水里的青蛙，失去了不顾一切的念头——他不会去想着要去破坏现在他们所勉强维持着的表象。他站在佐助的房门停留了一会儿，最终还是放下了准备敲门的手，一切都太晚了。  
鸣人的脚步声很轻，在一个呼吸间就全部烟消云散。

—那么把胃口养坏了你再来—

鸣人开始失眠。

推开微敞着的窗，他在旁边坐了下来望着远处的海，拖着疲倦至极的身体靠在窗台上听着潮声起起伏伏的随着风飘过来。月色将那片藏在夜色中变得墨黑的海水染上了一丝白，风吹过海上，泛起了层层波纹，响起轻绻的浪声，远远听起来就像是大海的催眠曲——即使鸣人现在一点睡意都没有。

他的脑袋像是台老旧的留声机，放着哑声的唱片，一圈、又一圈的旋转着，只能听见那股腐朽无息的疲倦在胸腔正中汹涌回放，只剩迟钝。

天气算不上极佳，夜幕上散散落落挂着几颗星，他抬眼看了看，根本找不到佐助跟他曾经说过的星座。鸣人站起身从抽屉里把自己小时候为了露营而买的指南针拿了出来，用来辨别天空的方向，但后来他发现，他连指南针都不知道怎么认，于是鸣人只能挫败地坐回了原来的位置上，继续看着那片同样漆黑却有着微亮光芒的天空。

房间的视野并不好，因为之前这里并不是要住人的，所以窗户仅仅只是为了通风，是个很窄的窗子。如果是隔壁的那个原本给他住的房间，有个很大的露台，有着足够辽阔的视野能让他看清所有一切。  
可是他已经不能再去那里了。

鸣人想着鼬跟他说过的话，人应该遵从自己内心深处的欲望，但他却不知道要如何遵从自己的内心。  
如果可以的话，当初不被宇智波家收养就好了，他跟佐助也不会存在义兄弟这一层关系，两个人就以陌生人的身份遇见就好——但如果他真的没被宇智波家收养的话，那么他与佐助也不会相遇。

佐助觉得被“兄弟”关系给束缚住了，他又何尝不是呢？

这是界限分明的警戒线，他们在热情上涌的时候毫不犹豫地拥抱住了对方，忘掉了可能会紧随而来的后果。亚当与夏娃听从恶魔化身的蛇的诱惑吃了禁果被上帝逐出伊甸园，而他与佐助也会面临同样的结果，只是与其让事情变得毫无挽回的程度，鸣人选择了另外一种勉强说是安全的办法。  
但佐助不接受。

他们从来没有跟对方说过任何与爱有关的话，因为在伸手握住那颗昭示着诱惑与堕落的禁果时，他和佐助就是共犯。在家中每一次的视线交汇， 和擦肩而过时偷偷触碰对方的手指，又或许是躲在某处情难自禁的亲吻， 都是跨过了那条警戒线后对彼此的无声告白。

只要他们是兄弟，就不会有告白。

鸣人靠在椅背上，看着天空，像不知疲倦的知更鸟，深深地看着属于他恋人瞳孔颜色的天空。  
——他想念佐助。  
——非常、想念佐助。

—你再来你再来—

离开家里搬到这座城市已经是第三个年头了。  
工作从一开始的手忙脚乱到现在的游刃有余也颇费了一番功夫。

鸣人没和佐助说再见就走了，走的时候只有鼬送他，富岳和美琴都没来。他拎着不多的行李站在月台上和鼬说再见。鼬像往日一样，伸出手摸  
了摸他的脑袋，跟之前替犯了错又不敢告诉家长只好请他出山救场后对鸣人说教完之后一样。

鸣人鼻子有点酸，第一次给了鼬一个拥抱，对他说了谢谢。

“你不用觉得对不起谁，鸣人。”鼬的声音依旧沉稳而温和，“我也不会去苛责一个仅仅只是遵从了自己本心的人。但是你要记住，无论你走多远，回不回来，你永远都是家中的一员，不要过分自责。”

鸣人并不了解自己内心深处的欲望是什么，但是他明白自己的内心。在走的前一夜，他对富岳和美琴坦白了他跟佐助一直以来的事情，富岳勃然大怒，美琴也是震惊到无话可说。鸣人无法形容当一切都和盘托出时那种如释重负的感觉，即使最后得到的是富岳和美琴的闭门不见，他也没有后悔。

他喜欢佐助。  
这就是鸣人的本心。

褪去了伦理世俗的枷锁和沉重的罪恶感，丢弃了这些，剩下的只有他对佐助的爱。  
并非是什么很了不起，也不是值得夸耀的事。鸣人仅仅只是想，至少就这么一次，让他说出来，说出来之后不管是什么样的结局，他都可以接受。

喜欢一个人是没有错的。  
鼬跟他说完这句话之后就走了，鸣人站在原地默默看着他离开的背影， 想着鼬说他是个勇敢的好孩子这句话。

这样伤害了别人的勇敢是好的么？  
直到现在鸣人也并不清楚究竟答案是什么，或许有些问题本来就没有答案的。

终于结束了加班的鸣人拼了半条老命拖着僵硬的身体艰难地赶上了地铁末班车。在经过楼底下的便利店的时候想起冰箱里面已经没有平常喝的矿泉水，正要走进去准备买点其他存货的时候却被旁边一个高挑的身影给吸引住了目光。

他站在了阴影里，只能看见大致的轮廓，但鸣人的心脏却像被细绳勒住， 以至于他有点呼吸困难。

那个人语气平静：“怎么，这才分开几年，就认不出来了？”说到最后竟然还带了点嘲讽的意味。

“不……不是啊。”鸣人做了几个深呼吸才感觉自己胸口舒服了点， 眼神却牢牢地盯住了那个人，“你不是还没毕业吗？怎么现在就过来了？”

他从阴影中走了出来，比起之前愈发清俊的眉眼和沉稳的气质让鸣人一时之间有些回不了神。  
佐助倒是对鸣人见到自己慢半拍的反应很满意，原本抿成一条线的唇角微微弯起：“我可不像某个吊车尾，差点挂科毕不了业。”

一提到这事鸣人就炸了，他瞪圆了与少年时无异的眼睛，忿忿道：“你还有脸说？那天我都跟你说了我要考试你居然还要做……”话还没说完鸣人就截住了话头，这种事实在不适合在这种场合说，只好改用眼刀狠狠地往几年未见的青年身上丢。  
“原来你还记得啊。”意味深长的语气加上刻意拉长的尾音成功让眼前的人又再次跳脚。

鸣人被佐助这种游刃有余的语气气到要爆炸，可是眼前站着的青年不同于午夜梦回之后就再也无法看见的幻影——他的眉眼是如此清晰而真切， 只要伸出手鸣人就能轻易地再次感受曾经拥有过的温度，事实上在鸣人这样想的时候他就已经扑了过去，紧紧抱住眼前的青年。

这几年的思念在这一瞬间如数决堤，胸口满溢的情绪让鸣人眼角绯红， 最后只能哑声喊出在他心头留下了印迹的名字：“佐助。”

“我回来了，鸣人。”


End file.
